With the rapid development of flexible display OLED technology, which requires that the touch screen with the same also need to have the characteristics of flexibility and foldable, while the conventional touch screen which is based on ITO material has been unable to meet the requirements of flexible touch.
Due to the limitation of the inherent structure of an OLED itself and the complexity of the production process, the touch screen with the same usually needs to be produced separately, and then be adhered on the OLED through an optical transparent glue to form a complete touch display module, and the overall thickness is increased, which is not beneficial for flexing and the bonding process is added at the same time, and is not beneficial for the overall lightness of the flexible touch screen display